It is well known that in the past, people relied on traditional bicycles as transportation devices. Although still a transportation device to many people, today there are increasing numbers of people riding bicycles for health benefits associated with exercise. Unfortunately, it is sometimes inconvenient and/or dangerous to ride a traditional bicycle.
Stationary bicycles allow people to exercise in a manner similar to riding an ordinary bicycle. The bicycle rider utilizing either a traditional bicycle or a stationary bicycle conventionally sits on a bicycle seat, holds a handlebar, and exerts force on both foot pedals. However, unlike traditional bicycles, stationary bicycles allow the user to remain fixed in one location while the user pedals the stationary bicycle. By utilizing a stationary bicycle, the user is not exposed to potential hazards such as crashing into objects or encountering inclement weather. Unlike traditional bicycles, stationary bicycles are more convenient for exercise because the user is capable of terminating the exercise at any time unlike a traditional bicycle rider which needs to consider his/her present physical location.
Similar to traditional bicycles, stationary bicycles typically employ two foot pedals for the user's feet to exert force against. To operate the stationary bicycle, the user exerts force onto one foot pedal of the bicycle at a time in an alternating fashion. It is possible for the user to only exert force onto one foot pedal. However, by exerting force only onto one foot pedal, stationary bicycles typically operate in a jerky, uneven manner because force can only be exerted onto the foot pedal during a down-stroke portion of the foot pedal's rotation. Further, typical stationary bicycles are not designed to allow the user to exercise different body parts such as arms, chest, and abdomen for a complete body exercise while utilizing the foot pedals.
What is needed is an exercise system that is utilized with a foot pedal of a stationary bicycle and targets various body parts including the user's legs, arms, chest, shoulders, back, and abdomen to provide the user with a complete body workout.